Vampire
by HanRiver
Summary: "Apakah kau percaya tentang keberadaan vampir?"/"Menurutmu, apakah vampir itu jahat?"/Jika ia percaya mitos, maka penyebab penyakit misterius yang menyerang desa Konoha sudah jelas./"Takdirku adalah kau, Sakura."/Warning inside/RnR?


Apakah kau percaya tentang keberadaan vampir?

**.**

**Vampire**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**SasuxSaku Alternate Universe fanfiction inspirated by Shiki**

**.**

**A request from Kimkim a.k.a Kimie Sakiyurai**

**.**

**Bad Diction, Out of Chara, Typo(s), and etc.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read **

**.**

**Rabu, 15 Mei at Suna City**

**15.00 p.m**

"Sasuke, apakah kau sudah selesai dengan operasimu?" Pemuda berambut _emo_ tersebut mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa memanggilku, _sensei_?" tanyanya kepada pria bermasker di depannya.

"Kau akan dipindah tugaskan ke sebuah desa. Desa ini adalah desa terpencil, kau akan dikirim selama tiga bulan." Alis pemuda berjas dokter tersebut mengerut, ia akan dipindahkan, padahal ia sudah bertahun-tahun menetapkan diri rumah sakit Suna ini.

"Apakah tak ada dokter lain?" Sedikit rasa ketidakmauan tersirat jelas dari kalimat pertanyaannya barusan. Jelas saja ia tidak ingin pindah ke desa terpencil, mengingat bahwa rumah sakit yang ia tempati sekarang adalah rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di kawasannya. "Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya lagi. Sedangkan pria di depannya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak," ucap Kakashi ringan. "Kita sedang membicarakan desa Konoha. Di desa ini tersebar penyakit aneh, empat puluh persen penduduk di desa itu meninggal secara tiba-tiba. Aku telah mengirim dokter lain ke sana, namun mereka kembali tanpa membawa hasil apapun." Sasuke mulai menunjukkan ekspresi tertarik, meneliti dan menyelidiki sesuatu adalah _hobby_-nya dari kecil, sepertinya ini akan menarik. Yah, sepertinya.

"Hn. Baiklah, kapan aku berangkat?" tanya Sasuke mulai semangat.

"Besok pagi. Aku telah menyuruh Suster Ino untuk menemanimu di sana." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Besok pagi. Bagus, lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Yuhuuu~ akhirnya kita sampaiii!" Uchiha Sasuke sedikit menutup telinganya karena teriakan gadis di sampingnya. Mata _onyx_-nya menelusuri desa Konoha, desa ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Memang sedikit kumuh bagi Sasuke yang terbiasa melihat kota besar seperti Suna, pemandangan di desa ini juga sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di Suna. Jika kau melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit di Suna, maka di sini kau akan melihat persawahan dan pegunungan serta petani dan peternak. Sasuke mulai bingung sendiri, bagaimana bisa sebuah desa seperti ini terserang penyakit aneh?

"-_sensei! _Sasuke-_sensei_!" Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar panggilan Ino. Ia menoleh pada gadis itu, Ino menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya. "Kita akan ke mana sekarang?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kata Kakashi -_sensei_, salah satu dokter desa ini akan menjemput kita untuk ke penginapan." Pemuda yang sedang mengenakan baju kaos hitam yang berpadu dengan celana _jeans_ tersebut melirik arlojinya. Dokter yang menjemputnya itu terlambat, hah … sangat tidak disiplin.

"Hei!" Dari jauh, Sasuke dapat melihat seorang pemuda menghampiri mereka seraya melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke dapat menebak dia itu dokter yang akan menjemput mereka. "Haahh … haaahh … maaf telat! Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dokter di desa ini, salam kenal!" ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Salam kenal, Naruto_-sensei_! Aku Yamanaka Ino, suster dari Suna." Ino membungkuk. Sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ah! Tidak usah memanggilku '-_sensei_'! panggil Naruto saja!" ujar Naruto merendahkan diri. Iris _shappire_-nya kemudian beralih ke _onyx_ Sasuke. "Kau Uchiha Sasuke 'kan? Dokter hebat dari Suna itu?" Kening Sasuke mengerut, dokter hebat?

"Ya, aku Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto dan Sasuke berjabat tangan, kemudian Naruto menyuruh Sasuke dan Ino untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan kaki di jalan setapak yang sangat sepi itu, mata _onyx_ Sasuke kembali menelusuri desa terpencil tersebut. Pemandangannya sungguh indah, ia baru kali ini menginjakkan kaki di sebuah desa. Namun alisnya mengerut saat menangkap sebuah kastil yang terletak di pinggiran gunung, kastil tersebut sangat mencolok. Sangat berbeda dengan rumah-rumah di desa ini, kastil yang berukuran besar dengan desain khas Eropa tersebut sungguh menarik perhatian Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat itu segera menyengir lebar.

"Itu kastil keluarga Haruno, megah 'kan?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak, namun ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya demi merespon Naruto. "Kastil itu dibangun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Penghuninya sangat ramah! Mereka punya anak yang sungguh cantik, sayang anak itu punya penyakit _cutaneous phorphylia_, jadi ia tidak bisa keluar pada siang hari. Anaknya juga sangat tertutup dan sangat pucat. Tapi mata _emerald_-nya sungguh bersinar cerah, dan…"

Sasuke tak terlalu memedulikan ocehan Naruto tentang keluarga Haruno si pemilik kastil megah tersebut. Dari ocehan Naruto, ia dapat mengetahui bahwa di kastil itu ada anak yang terserang _cutaneous porphyria_, yaitu di mana orang yang menderita penyakit tersebut sangat sensitif dan melepuh jika terkena sinar ultraviolet. Dan tak terasa mereka telah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Naruto memasuki rumah tersebut diikuti Sasuke dan Ino di belakangnya.

"Ini rumahku! Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucapnya pada Sasuke dan Ino. "Hinata-_chaaan_! _Tadaimaa_!" teriaknya. Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang gadis berambut indigo menyambut mereka dengan senyuman lembut.

"_Okaeri, _Naruto-_kun_. Kalian Sasuke_-sensei_ dan Suster Ino 'kan? Ayo silahkan masuk…" ucapnya ramah.

"Perkenalkan, ini tunanganku, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Tunangan? Dan kalian tinggal bersama?" Mata Ino berkilat takjub saat Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah malu-malu. "Hihi, aku sempat khawatir akan tinggal sendiri bersama dua orang pria. Ternyata ada kau juga, salam kenal, Hinata!" cerocos Ino bak kereta api. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan mengangkat barangnya menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya berada di lantai dua, rumah Naruto termasuk tinggi sebab berada di pinggiran gunung juga. Dari kamar Sasuke, kastil megah tersebut terlihat jelas. Mata _onyx_-nya menyipit saat melihat sebuah bayangan dari jendela kastil tersebut, saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke melihatnya, bayangan tersebut menghilang.

"Anak keluarga Haruno, kah?" gumamnya.

"Sasukeee! Kau ada di dalam? Kata Hinata, kau boleh menggunakan kamar mandi!" Sasuke mendengus pelan saat suara Ino mengagetkannya. Dan, kemana surfiks '-_sensei '_-nya?

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam pelan. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia juga sedikit gerah setelah berjalan cukup lama. Ia melirik jam, sudah jam enam sore. Sejenak, ia memandang ke luar jendela lagi, ke arah kastil yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang ini.

.

.

.

"Penyakit ini dimulai enam bulan yang lalu, dan sudah banyak korban yang ditelan oleh penyakit ini," jelas Naruto serius. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di klinik Naruto, jarak klinik dan rumah Naruto cukup dekat, sehingga ia dapat ke sana kapan saja, bahkan saat malam-malam begini. "Gejala penyakit, pasien akan mengalami pusing, tubuh lemas, serta anemia sampai menjelang ajal." Heh. Gejala yang mengerikan. Setidaknya itulah pikiran Sasuke.

"Bagaimana proses meninggalnya pasien?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Pasien selalu menolak untuk rawat inap di klinik ini."

"Hn, pasien yang keras kepala." Naruto tertawa renyah saat mendengar gumaman Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini sebuah penyakit baru atau bukan. Yang jelas aku selalu menemukan gigitan serangga pada korban."

"Gigitan serangga?" Naruto mengangguk. "Naruto, bukankah ini berarti ada serangga beracun yang menyebar di daerah ini?"

"Awalnya aku juga sempat curiga, tapi di desa ini telah dilakukan penyemprotan seminggu sekali bulan lalu, tapi tetap saja kasus ini masih berlanjut." Kening Sasuke mengerut, biarpun telah dilakukan penyemprotan, tapi bukankah hal ini cukup janggal?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Naruto-_sensei_!" Naruto dan Sasuke sontak terkejut mendengar ketukan pintu. Mereka saling memandang sejenak kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke arah pintu masuk klinik. Di sana telah ada seorang pemuda berambut merah dan seorang nenek yang berada di gendongannya.

"Sasori ! Apa yang terjadi dengan nenek Chiyo?!" Nada suara Naruto meninggi, ia membuka pintu dengan lebar sehingga Sasori dengan cepat dapat masuk dan memindahkan nenek Chiyo di kasur pasien.

"Saat aku pulang kerja, aku menemukan nenek Chiyo pingsan di kamarnya. Naruto, kumohon tolong nenekku!" pinta Sasori yang menunjukkan wajah panik. Sasuke memandang penuh arti kepada nenek Chiyo yang tergeletak tak berdaya di kasur pasien. Sasuke memeriksa nadi dan biji mata nenek Chiyo. Saat ia hendak memeriksa nadi di lehernya, pemuda itu menemukan dua buah gigitan serangga yang membuatnya terheran.

"Siapa dia?" Sasuke dapat mendengar bisikan Sasori pada Naruto, namun ia tak terlalu memedulikannya, ia terlihat fokus dengan gigitan serangga yang tampak mencurigakan itu.

"Dia dokter Sasuke. Dia ditugaskan oleh rumah sakit Suna untuk membantuku," jelas Naruto.

"Apakah … nenekku juga terserang penyakit 'itu'?" Naruto hanya dapat memandang Sasori dengan sendu.

"Berdoalah semoga nenek Chiyo tidak apa-apa," hibur pria berkumis kucing tersebut.

"Naruto, aku pulang dulu. Selebihnya aku serahkan padamu." Naruto mengangguk saat Sasuke pamit padanya. Dalam hening, Sasuke terus berjalan ke luar klinik. Berbagai pikiran merasuki otaknya saat itu.

"Apakah kau … yang tadi siang?" Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara halus di telinganya. Ia menoleh cepat dan melihat seorang gadis bertubuh pucat sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Siapa … kau?" suara Sasuke sedikit tak terdengar karena angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, membuat rambut merah muda sepinggang milik wanita di depannya berkibar dengan indah.

"Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal!" ucap gadis itu dengan nada ceria.

"Ah, kau pemilik kastil itu? Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Mereka berjabat tangan. Walau sejenak, namun Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan pucat yang menjabatnya tadi sangat dingin bak es yang membeku. "Kau kedinginan?" Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sangat ingin menyapamu tadi. Tapi aku tak bisa terkena sinar matahari, jadi maaf aku menghampirimu pada malam hari." Sakura meringis pelan.

"Hn. _Cutaneous phorphylia,_ kah?" Sasuke dapat melihat gadis di depannya memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bertanya.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukankah itu nama penyakitmu? Atau kau menderita _phorphylia_ jenis lain?" Sakura tersentak, kemudian ia tersenyum gugup.

"Ah, iya. I-itu penyakitku." Aneh. Otak Sasuke cukup pintar untuk menangkap raut wajah gugup yang diperlihatkan oleh Sakura. Demi menutupi kebingungannya, Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pulang. Tidak baik seorang gadis sepertimu berkeliaran di malam hari, lagipula, dicurigai ada serangga beracun yang beredar di desa ini."

"Serangga beracun?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hn. Serangga itu-"

"Ah, jadi kau di sini, Sakura." Mata _onyx_ Sasuke bergulir pada seorang wanita yang tadi memotong perkataannya. Wanita itu berambut pirang, sedang tersenyum padanya. "Kau Sasuke, dokter yang baru pindah itu? Salam kenal, aku Tsunade." Tsunade menyalami tangan Sasuke. Tangan Tsunade tak sedingin tangan Sakura. Suhu dingin ditubuh Tsunade normal, tak sama dengan tubuh Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan.

"Baiklah, Sakura, ayo pulang. Benar kata Sasuke, ada 'serangga' beracun yang mematikan di desa ini." Tsunade membalikkan badannya, namun sebelum melangkah, ia menyempatkan diri memandang Sasuke penuh arti. "Benar 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam, bahkan sampai punggung Tsunade dan Sakura menghilang, ia tetap tak berkutik. Begitu banyak misteri di desa ini, dan entah mengapa, _feeling_ Sasuke berkata bahwa misteri tersebut akan terpecahkan olehnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Meninggal dunia pukul 11.00 pagi. Aku turut berduka cita, Sasori."

Mata Sasori membulat, menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Pemuda berambut merah itu menggeleng pelan, rasa sedih yang mendalam ia rasakan saat memandang tubuh nenek Chiyo yang terbaring dengan pucat.

"T-tidak mungkin! Nenek Chiyo tidak mungkin mati!" Air mata telah tumpah di pipi pemuda dengan marga Akasuna tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Sasori…" Tersirat jelas rasa penyesalan di kalimat Naruto.

"Nenek Chiyo…" Sasori mengepalkan tangannya. "Argh! Brengsek! Memangnya penyakit apa itu?!"

Bugh!

Naruto, Ino, Sasuke dan Hinata hanya terdiam saat melihat pria berambut merah tersebut memukul tembok klinik. Mata Sasori mengkilat marah dan sedih, ia tak menyangka neneknya akan meninggalkannya secepat ini.

"Apapun penyakit itu…" Sasori menggeram, ia sejenak menatap tubuh nenek Chiyo yang terbujur kaku di ranjang pasien. "…aku akan memusnahkannya!"

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Suara lembut itu terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di pinggiran sawah. Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun kembali menatap datar wanita yang menunjukkan sebuah senyum manis padanya. "Kau terlihat sedih…"

"Hn. Maaf, aku selalu seperti ini jika ada pasien yang meninggal."

"Meninggal? Ah, aku turut berduka." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang memancarkan mata bersedih. Sasuke tetap terdiam, sebenarnya saat ini pikirannya sedang tidak fokus dengan pembicaraannya dengan Sakura. Ia lebih memikirkan cara agar penyakit tersebut bisa teratasi.

Pak!

Sasuke tersentak saat Sakura tiba-tiba memukul tangannya.

"Ah, maaf. Ada nyamuk yang menghisap darahmu," ujar Sakura seraya terkikik pelan. Nyamuk … Sasuke mulai berpikir. Anemia, berarti darah. Darah…

Sasuke tersentak, otaknya mulai berputar dengan cepat.

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus pergi sebentar," pamit Sasuke tergesa-gesa dan dengan cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam seraya menatap Sasuke penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Naruto!"

"Hua! Ah, Sasuke! Kau mengagetkanku!" Naruto memekik kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Aku menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan pasien! Cara itu-"

"Naruto -_sensei_! Sasuke-_sensei!_"

Tok! Tok!

"Naruto-_sensei_! Sasu-!"

"Ino?! Hinata?! Ada apa?!" Naruto dan Sasuke manatap kaget Ino yang datang seraya membopong tubuh Hinata yang terlihat lemah dan pucat.

"Entahlah! Tadi Hinata pulang dari belanja dan langsung pingsan di pintu depan!" Ino menjelaskan dengan nada panik, sedangkan Naruto dengan cepat menggendong tunangannya itu ke kasur pasien. Wajah Naruto tak kalah panik dengan Ino. Kalau saja tunangannya itu menderita penyakit yang sama…

"Naruto, transfusi darah!" Naruto yang sibuk memasang infus menoleh kepada Sasuke dengan raut wajah bertanya. "Kau belum mencobanya 'kan?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, namun ia pun menuruti perintah Sasuke.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kuharap ini akan berhasil." Setelah memasang alat transfusi darah, Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino keluar dari ruangan pasien dengan wajah khawatir, namun yang paling khawatir adalah Naruto. Ia tak menyangka tunangannya itu akan terinfeksi penyakit misterius tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke berdiri. Kemudian menatap Naruto dan Ino seraya bertanya, "kalian lapar?"

Naruto dan Ino tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke keluar dari klinik tersebut untuk membeli makanan. Sasuke tahu kedua temannya itu khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, namun kekhawatiran mereka tak bisa membuat mereka melupakan kesehatan mereka sendiri. Di pekarangan klinik, alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah saat melihat sosok Sakura yang menatap klinik dengan tatapan sendu. Dengan langkah pelan yang nyaris tak terdengar, Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Hei?" Sakura tersentak, ia menoleh dengan cepat kepada Sasuke dan segera tersenyum kikuk.

"Halo, Sasuke. Kita bertemu lagi. Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa tadi?" Sasuke hanya terdiam, Sakura juga tampak tak terlalu memedulikan jawaban Sasuke nanti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"A-aku? Aku … hanya … menyusulmu…"

"Hn. Terserah kau saja." Sasuke melangkah menjauhi Sakura.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Membeli makanan. Kau mau ikut?" Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Sakura menyusul langkah Sasuke dan berjalan di sampingnya. Bunyi jangkrik adalah satu-satunya bunyi yang dapat terdengar kecuali suara langkah kaki mereka berdua.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Gadis berkulit pucat tersebut menatap tanah dengan sendu dan tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun Sasuke tetap setia menunggu Sakura yang sedang memainkan jarinya.

"Apakah … kau percaya tentang keberadaan vampir?"

.

.

.

Sreekk…

Naruto membuka pintu geser ruangan yang ditempati Hinata. Iris _shappire_-nya membulat saat melihat jendela ruangan itu yang terbuka sangat lebar, membiarkan angin kencang masuk ke ruangan yang ditempati tunangannya tersebut.

"Ino?"

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Ino menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat heran.

"Apakah kau membuka jendela ruangan ini?" Ino menautkan kedua alisnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku yakin jendela ini terkunci tadi." Naruto semakin heran, lalu siapa yang membukanya? Dengan wajah khawatir, Naruto mulai mengecek keadaan Hinata.

"Aneh…" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Keadaan Hinata … membaik. Apakah cara Sasuke berhasil?" Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan kesenangannya, namun ia juga memasang wajah bingung. Tranfusi darah? Memangnya … penyakit apa ini?

.

.

.

_Onyx_ Sasuke membulat kala mendengar sederet pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya oleh gadis yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia mengambil nafas sejenak demi menetralkan rasa terkejutnya, kemudian ia melirik dalam wanita di depannya seraya berkata dengan suara kecil, "sedikit."

"Sedikit?" Wanita di depannya tampak kebingungan.

"Antara mempercayai dan tidak mempercayai. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hihi, tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura menjawab dengan senyuman. "Aku hanya bertanya kepadamu, menurutmu apakah vampir itu jahat?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke dengan cepat. "Dia meminum darah manusia. Akibatnya manusia bisa ane-" Alis Sasuke mengerut sekarang. Anemia, darah, vampir, dan kematian. Keempat kata itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Sasuke tak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura dan tetap fokus pada pemikirannya sekarang. Jika ia percaya pada mitos, penyebab penyakit aneh di kota ini sudah jelas. "Aku berpikir mereka tidak jahat, mereka hanya mencari makanan. Sama dengan manusia yang memakan makhluk hidup lain." Sakura ada benarnya juga.

"Kau tahu … jika seorang vampir tak meminum darah satu hari, maka mereka akan merasakan kesakitan di bagian leher mereka." Sakura menunjuk bagian lehernya. Sasuke tetap memerhatikan gerak-gerik wanita di sampingnya.

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau itu vampir."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan iya?" Sasuke tak bergeming, membuat Sakura cukup heran pada pemuda di depannya. "Aku … adalah seorang vampir," ungkap Sakura, namun Sasuke masih tak bergeming. "Kau … tidak takut padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku takut." Sasuke berucap dengan tenang. "Tapi aku sudah menebaknya." Sasuke terdiam, Sakura pun ikut terdiam. Sasuke sedikit melirikkan matanya pada Sakura, dan menemukan gadis itu yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi takjub.

"B-baru kali ini … ada manusia yang tidak takut padaku." Sasuke terkejut saat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. "Aku … senang sekali…" lirih gadis itu seraya menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Entah ada angin apa, Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan tersebut segera merengkuh Sakura.

"Bukan maksudku untuk membunuh mereka … tapi rasa sakit ini tidak bisa kutahan jika tak meminum darah mereka…" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia takut, namun juga iba terhadap Sakura.

"Apakah kau juga yang meminum darah Hinata?"

"Hi … nata?" Sakura tampak bertanya.

"Tunangan dokter di klinik Uzumaki." Sakura terdiam cukup lama, kemudian menjawab.

"Ya, tapi hanya sedikit karena ada orang yang lewat. Aku hendak meminumnya kembali di klinik, tapi kau menemukanku." Sasuke melepas pelukannya.

"Berapa banyak darah yang kau minum sehari?"

"E-entahlah. Tapi … biasanya manusia hanya akan bertahan selama lima hari jika aku meminum darahnya." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, selama lima hari ini. Minumlah darahku." Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"S-Sasuke-"

"Tapi berjanjilah, bahwa kau akan meninggalkan desa ini."

"T-tidak! Kau satu-satunya temanku! Mana mungkin aku-"

"Minumlah!" Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"T-tapi…"

"Cepat minum!" Sakura memandang Sasuke sedih, namun lama-lama ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada perpotongan leher Sasuke. Dengan gerakan lembat, ia mengeluarkan taringnya dan menancapkan kedua taring tajam tersebut di leher Sasuke dan menghisap darah pemuda itu.

"Ternyata, kau benar-benar seorang vampir, Sakura," gumam Sasuke seraya tersenyum kecil. Baginya, tak masalah jika Sakura meminum darahnya. Melindungi kesehatan dan keselamatan desa ini adalah tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa ada seorang pemuda di balik pohon yang menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di kastil ini, Sasuke. Tsunade-_san _dan Jiraiya-_san_ sedang keluar kota." Sasuke menatap sekeliling kastil megah tersebut.

"Tsunade-_san_ dan Jiraiya-_san_, siapa mereka? Mereka bukan orang tua aslimu 'kan?"

"Bukan. Aku bertemu mereka berdua sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, aku sedang menangis dalam kesendirian. Namun mereka berdua yang saat itu tidak mempunyai anak memungutku, walau mereka tahu bahwa aku seorang vampir." Sakura menyeduhkan teh untuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" Sakura menatap khawatir pada Sasuke yang terlihat pucat.

"Agak pusing. Tapi tidak masalah." Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kau orang yang sangat baik, Sasuke." Sasuke hanya terdiam saat mendengar pujian gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku … sangat senang bertemu denganmu!" Sasuke dan Sakura saling memandang. Secara perlahan, mereka saling mencondongkan kepala mereka, mempertemukan kedua bibir tipis mereka. Sasuke tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Sungguh lelucon yang tak lucu ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia mencintai gadis vampir yang sedang diciumnya dengan lembut sekarang.

"KELUAR KALIAN! KELUAR KALIAN KELUARGA VAMPIR SIALAN!" Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama terkejut dan melepaskan bibir mereka. Sasuke membuka jendela kastil dan menatap ke bawah. Di sana telah berkumpul rombongan penduduk desa yang membawa obor.

"S-Sasuke, ada apa ini?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa seluruh penduduk desa bisa tahu?

"KELUAR KALIAN! JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI DI KASTIL INI!"

"Sasuke, aku … takut…" Sasuke dapat mendengar lirihan Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sakura." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Ino saat Sasuke menampakkan dirinya dibalik pintu.

"Tenang kalian," ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan, namun Sasori angkat bicara.

"Tenang?! Kau pikir kami bisa tenang setelah semua yang dilakukan oleh vampir sialan itu?! Dia membunuh nenek Chiyo! Dia membunuh penduduk desa kami! Dia harus menanggung semua yang telah dia lakukan!"

"Sasori, dia-"

"Kenapa kau membelanya, heh?! Padahal kau sudah tahu bahwa dia itu seorang vampir! Aku melihat kalian tadi!" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, ia tak habis pikir bahwa ada orang yang melihat pengakuan Sakura tadi.

"Sasuke, apakah kau sadar apa yang telah Sakura lakukan?" Naruto angkat bicara. Seketika semuanya hening saat Sakura menampakkan dirinya.

"Maaf…" lirih Sakura.

"Kau pikir kata maaf bisa merubah segalanya?!" teriak salah satu penduduk desa. Kemudian penduduk desa lainnya menjadi ricuh. Berbagai hinaan serta cacian mereka teriakkan kepada Sakura.

"Sakura, kembalilah ke dalam!" perintah Sasuke. Namun Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu makhuk sepertiku tidak dibutuhkan di dunia ini. Maka dari itu, lakukanlah apa yang ingin kalian lakukan. Bakarlah aku jika itu membuat kalian puas!" Semua penduduk desa terdiam. "Yang terpenting, aku telah menemukan … orang yang berharga untukku." Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan senyuman.

"Tidak! Vampir hanya mencari makanan! Sama seperti manusia yang memakan makhluk hidup lain! Mereka tidak bersalah!" bela Sasuke dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

"Ya. Kami tahu, Sasuke. Tapi vampir tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini." Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Dia benar, aku tak seharusnya ada." Sakura membuka perlahan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Bakarlah aku dengan kastil ini, kumohon siapapun, tahanlah Sasuke."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati!" Naruto dan Sasori segera menahan tubuh Sasuke yang hendak menyusul Sakura ke dalam kastil. "Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Lepaskan!" amuk pemuda emo itu, mencoba melepaskan diri dengan sekuat tenaga. "Sakura!"

"Bakaaar!" Salah satu penduduk desa berteriak. Para penduduk dengan cepat menyiram minyak tanah ke kastil, kemudian melempar obor mereka. Api dengan cepat membara ke seluruh kastil, membuat Sasuke semakin mengamuk.

"Sasuke! Tenanglah!" bentak Naruto, namun Sasuke tak memedulikan pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan aku pirang sialan!"

"Sasuke! Sakura itu vampir! Sadarlah!" Sasori ikut berteriak.

"Kubilang…" Sasuke menggeram marah. "LEPASKAN!" Sasuke menyentak tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga terlepas dari Naruto dan Sasori. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke langsung belari menuju ke dalam kastil.

"Sasuke!" Teriakan Naruto, Ino, dan Sasori tak ia pedulikan. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah Sakura. ia tak peduli ketika api membakar dirinya saat itu juga. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Sakura?!" Sasuke memanggil-manggil nama Sakura. Ia mencari-cari sosok gadis itu, dan akhirnya menemukan tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak di kamarnya. "Sakura!"

"S-Sasuke…" rintih Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu kotor, namun Sasuke tak peduli dan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "B-bodoh! Kenapa kau ke sini?!" Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak, ini takdirku, Sasuke. Aku seharusnya tak ada di dunia ini." Sakura tersenyum. "Pergilah, Sasuke…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. "Takdirku adalah kau Sakura, jika ini takdirmu, maka ini adalah takdirku juga."

"Kumohon, Sasuke. Pergilah … aku tak ingin melihat orang yang kucintai mati di depanku."

"Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan orang yang kucintai." Air mata Sakura jatuh. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu seorang pemuda yang mencintai dirinya.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura, perlahan Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding, nafas pemuda itu terengah-engah, menandakan bahwa ia telah kekurangan oksigen. "…aku mencintaimu." Sasuke tersenyum saat mendengar pengakuan Sakura. Saat itu juga, pandangan Sasuke dan Sakura perlahan-lahan menggelap.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Entahlah, tapi saya sangat tidak PD mempublish fic ini #tapiakhirnyadipublishjuga**

**Buat si Kimkim, gomeeen telat, wkwkwk maaf juga kalau berantakan ==" Ini saya mengakui bahwa alur ceritanya sangat kacau balau.**

**Endingnya juga gak pas menurut saya, pokoknya banyak kekurangan #hiks #lapingusdibajukimkim**

**Maka dari itu, saya memerlukan saran serta review dari para reader sekalian #modus**

**Any feedback? :3**


End file.
